


No Sword to Fall Upon

by AceQueenKing



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/pseuds/AceQueenKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen stared incredulously at Cassandra – no, she was the Divine now. Divine Victoria stared down at him, her armor gleaming nearly as bright as the Sunburst Throne itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sword to Fall Upon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



Cullen stared incredulously at Cassandra – no, she was the Divine now. Divine Victoria stared down at him, her armor gleaming nearly as bright as the Sunburst Throne itself.

“Cullen,” Divine Victoria said. “It is good to see you.”

He bowed, an old habit long ingrained from years as a Templar. “And you yourself, my lady.”

She stood, walking down the steps. Cullen tried not to notice as her armor clanked, an unusually loud noise in the serene silence of the chantry, but he couldn't help but notice several of the scurrying priests giving the Divine odd looks as they passed. She touched his arm gently as she reached him.

“Rise, Cullen; let us walk about the gardens,” she said, holding out her hand. He wondered just how much her suggestion had to do with the priests wandering beside them.

“Hardly,” she said, gesturing toward her outfit. “You are looking well, Cullen.”

“I'm much recovered, thanks to you.” He blushed a bit. “And the inquisitor, of course.”

“We are all better for her.” She sighed. “But sometimes I regret that she gave me this position.”

“What do you mean, my lady?” He stopped short, surprised by the admonition. “I would have thought a seeker like yourself would be honored by the office.”

“It...is not that.” Cassandra looked away, her eyes darting as if to make sure there were no spies about to hear. “To be called to be Divine is...beyond anything I might have expected.”

“Well, what is it then?” Cullen crossed his arms. It was hard to imagine Cassandra being dissatisfied. In the span of only a few months, she'd already done much to help pacify the mages; an impressive accomplishment for a seeker. There were rumors that she would be able to rebuild the Circles soon, something that Cullen would never have believed possible, after Kirkwall.

“It's not that it's not...rewarding.” She sighed. “It's just frustrating… I make edicts, but I have no way of knowing whether it works. Whatever I do, the actions I take – I don't live with the results. No matter what happens, I will not be the one holding the sword.” Cassandra folded her arms, blushing. She looked down, her eyes soft. “I...miss it. The certainty of fighting for the right cause on the field.”

“Well, my lady,” Cullen said, petting her hand. “There are more ways to serve than just swinging a sword.”

“Yes, and that is what I wanted to talk to you about.” Cassandra said, instantly pivoting into a new topic. “I have heard of your success with some of the retired templars.”  
  
“Indeed,” he said, smiling. It had taken a lot of work to start the sanctuary, but it had been good work, rewarding to see so many of the older former Templars taking their retirement as more than a death sentence. Many still struggled – but they all hungered for a taste of lyrium sometimes. “I would not be able to help so many without your assistance.”  
  
“I would like to see you pay that onward,” Cassandra said softly. “The Templars themselves still are adrift, without a rudder.”

“Your...your grace?” He blinked. He had known Cassandra had called him all the way to Orlais, but he could not even imagine it would be for such a purpose.

“As you said,” she said, smiling. “There are more ways to serve than by the sword, Cullen.”

“As you said,” she said, smiling. “There are more ways to serve than by the sword, Cullen. Besides, I need someone out here who doesn't treat armour like it's scandalous.”

“Well, I doubt it's the armor in and of itself so much as the person wearing it, your Grace.”   
  
Cassandra looked out into the gardens, where several sisters passed, singing a hymn. He had not been aware of how much he had missed the music of the chantry until he felt his heart sing upon hearing it again. Perhaps Cassandra felt the same, as she was silent for a long time while the sisters sang.

“I'm aware it is not traditional garb, but the armor is a part of who I am.” She said, softly. “I cannot change that, even if it is not traditional.”  
  
“Nor should you,” he said, moving toward her. “I think we have had enough traditional divine's who were all too able to ignore the sufferings of the world, don't you?”  
  
She nodded. “That is exactly the attitude I had hoped you would have. We have stood in the dark too long.”  
  
He smiled. “So, when do we start?”  
  



End file.
